Broken Wings
by Muyumi
Summary: Pitch Black había vuelto con nuevos planes, con mucho más poder y mas fuerte. Sus intenciones era destruir a todos los guardianes, comenzando con quien arruinó todo la última vez, Jack. Pero sabía que para poder destruirlo del todo necesitaba encontrar su debilidad y no le costó tanto encontrarla..."Toothiana"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, hace mucho que estuve pensando en hacer un fanfic de "el origen de los guardianes", y tener como protagonistas la pareja de Jack y Hada. Así que aquí esta!**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y si es así, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, así que esten atentos!**_

… _ **..**_

Habían pasado siete meses desde el enfrentamiento con Pitch y desde entonces nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido.

Norte se preparaba para la Navidad, que se aproximaba cada vez más. Faltaba solo un mes para entregar todos los juguetes y todavía había muchas cosas de que ocuparse.

Conejo no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero de vez en cuando se encargaba de entregarle sorpresas a los niños que él veía tristes.

Sandman cada noche repartía felices sueños a todos niños, un sueño más grande que otro, y el guardian no se cansaba de la inocencia de cada niño.

Jack había vuelto a América del Norte luego de haber hecho su trabajo en Europa. Le alegraba saber que volvería a hacer felices a los niños de Burguess que lo habían ayudado, a él y a los demás guardianes, con Pitch.

Corrió por los tejados y cables electricos, llenando todo lo que tocaba con escarcha,hasta llegar a la casa de Jaime, el primer niño creyente de Jack Frost. Miró hacia a la ventana, procurando no ser visto, y vio la el rostro emocionado del pequeño Jaime y de Sophie, quien saltaba a su lado, rebosandose de alegría porque se le había caído uno de sus últimos dientes de leche. Sonrió al saber que Hada no tardaría en presentarse. Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que pensaba en su colorida compañera guardiana una sonrisa le decoraba el rostro, y no se iba hasta que se distraía con otra cosa. Desde que ella se abalanzó a él, luego de derrotar a Pitch, comenzó a verla de manera diferente. Ya no la veía como una compañera, sino como alguien con quien podría tener algo más. Y eso lo confundía. ¿Como es que se había enamorado tan rápido de Hada? No lo entendía y no le gustaba para nada sentirse así. Pero quería verla, sentía la necesidad de verla pasar y de escucharla hablar con su característico entusiasmo y alegría.

Se quedó esperando en el tejado, conversando un poco con Hombre de la Luna, llenando de escarcha todo lo que tocara su báculo alcanzara, hasta que vio pasar un borrón colorido rápidamente por su lado. Sabía muy bien que si se trataba de Jaime o su familia, Hada se tomaría el tiempo ella misma para visitarlo.

Jack se asomó por la ventana y la observó sacar el diente de debajo de la almohada y poner la moneda en su lugar. No se perdió de la radiante sonrisa que formó luego de hacerlo y como miraba con ternura al niño durmiendo.

Hada se mantuvo observando a Jaime, últimamente había estado con mucho trabajo, bueno siempre estaba con mucho trabajo,pero últimamente lo sentía mucho más pesado; y darse estos pequeños tiempos le gustaba mucho. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para regresar a el Palacio de los Dientes, pero se detuvo al observar la escarcha que se expandia por la ventana y formaba un dibujo muy peculiar. Una pequeña hada.

Sonrio. Había estado pensando en él desde que le dío ese frenético y ,para él, inesperado abrazo. Le gustaba verlo sonreír de vez en cuando y no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba en él. Como en ese momento, su corazón había comenzado a latir demasiado rápido y ni siquiera lo había visto todavía.

Salió por la ventana,miró hacia el tejado y ahí estaba,sentado sobre las canaletas observandola con su atrayente sonrisa.

-Jack!-Voló y se abalanzó hacia él, haciéndole perder el equilibro hacia atrás.

-Hola Hada ¿Como has estado?-Ella se levantó rápidamente,dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo ayudó a levantarse tambien a él

-¡Ocupada! supongo ¿Y tu? ¿Has visto a alguno de los demás?

-A Sandman y a Conejo cuando tengo la oportunidad-Jack la observó y se quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos color violeta.

-¡Deberíamos vernos más seguido! No me gusta tener que verlos solo cuando algo anda mal- Y justo cuando Hada terminó de decir eso, algo a gran velocidad paso por su lado.

-¿Has Visto eso?-Pregunto Jack,mirando sobre el hombro de ella, quien volteó y miró hacia la figura que se alejaba cada vez más. Hada miró a Jack y dijo decidida.

-Sigamoslo- Él no tardó en obedecer y comenzó a ir rápidamente hacia el caballo negro,seguido de una veloz hada que no paraba de preguntarse como es que Pitch seguía con vida.

Lo siguieron hasta el bosque,curiosamente no había otro más que el que corría a unos metros delante de ellos,lo que le pareció un poco extraño al Guardian de la diversión.

El caballo giró a un claro del bosque y se metió en el agujero debajo de una casi destruida cama.

Jack maldijo por lo bajo,la última vez que había entrado ahí no había salido muy bien. Y ahora que Hada estaba junto a él, sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de protegerla.

-No puedo creer que haya vuelto…-Dijo ella detrás de él, observando el viejo y destruido mueble a unos metros de ellos.

-Hada, quédate detrás de mi y no te alejes por nada en el mundo-Dijo él, tomando su pequeña mano sobre la suya y sujetandola firmemente. Hada asintió y Jack le sonrió de regreso antes de girar hacia el pozo-Bien, entraré yo primero-Dijo antes de desaparecer en el agujero.

Hada observó la oscuridad y la profundidad de este,esperando el permiso del joven Guardián para que entrara- Está seguro, baja.

Ella metió los pies en el agujero y se dejó caer hasta tocar el suelo con los pies. Pensó que aterrizaría de una manera muy fea, pero por lo contrario sintió dos manos en sus caderas que la sostuvieron hasta tocar suelo firme. Al abrir los ojos vio solo los ojos azul cristalino de Jack sobre la oscuridad y sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar entre la oscuridad, con sus sentidos bien alertas al no saber que ocurriría.

-Tal vez tendríamos que haber llamado a los demás- Dijo Hada luego de unos segundos.

-Tal vez-Jack habló- Pero cuando salgamos de aquí iremos directamente hacia el Polo Norte-Recordó entonces que Navidad no tardaría en llegar y que Norte probablemente estaría muy estresado por todo el trabajo. Pero sabía que él dejaría cualquier cosa si lo niños estuvieran en peligro.

El pasillo se extendió hasta una gran habitación parcialmente oscura, que Jack conocía ya que ya había estado ahí una vez. Percibieron un movimiento a una lado de ellos y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Jack se puso delante de Hada, en un acto de protección.

-Pero miren quienes me vinieron a visitar- Una sombra se deslizó por una de las paredes y desapareció, pero ambos guardianes sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía- Jack Frost, pero que alegría- La voz se escuchó del otro lado, a unos metros de Jack, pero no apareció ninguna sombra apareció- Y miren quien lo acompaña, la bellísima Toothiana- jack giró la cabeza hacia Hada quien miraba detrás suyo, donde se había escuchado la voz. "¿Toothiana?" Pensó Jack. Nunca había escuchado decirle de esa forma a Hada, y que sea Pitch quien lo pronunciara lo ponía furioso.

-¿Como es que estás vivo?-Preguntó Hada, la sombra de Pitch había vuelto a aparecer, frente a ellos.

-Ya se los dije aquella vez, los niños no dejaran de tener miedo, así que eventualmente yo seguiré existiendo- La sombra salió de las paredes y ahora con más volumen y forma, Pitch Black se alzaba ante ellos. Dos caballos negros aparecieron junto a él e hizo que Hada retrocediera unos pasos y que por reflejo, Jack tomara su mano. Y eso no se le paso por alto al Señor de las Pesadillas-Saben, en este momento no tengo tiempo para ustedes, estoy preparando algo grande que los involucra,pero voy a dejar que mis pesadillas se diviertan un poco- Ni bien dijo eso, las dos pesadillas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Ambos se separaron para esquivarlos y comenzaron a intentar volver por donde había entrado. Hada comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía y Jack la seguía detras, con los dos caballos pisandoles los talones.

-¡Jack, no veo la salida!- Gritó Hada.

\- Vé hacia donde haya luz, yo te sigo- Hada obedeció y se apresuró a encontrar una ambos eran muy fuertes, sabían que no podían pelear, necesitaban de todos los demás. La sombra de Pitch se interpuso en el camino, haciendo que la Guardiana de las memorias frenara de golpe para no chocar contra él. Jack se apresuró a agarrarle la mano y volar hacia el camino que se alzaba a la izquierda. Pronto lograron ver como la luz se proyectaba desde arriba. Jack no perdió el tiempo y puso por delante de él a Hada para que subiera primero. Las pesadillas se estaban acercando a ambos lados del camino y si no subía ahora probablemente lo iban a atacar. Vio como Hada se deslizaba rapidamente por el agujero y la imitó saliendo velozmente de ese lugar hasta salir al exterior.

-Jack,¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Hada a su lado.

-Si ¿Y tu?¿Estas herida?-Ella negó con la cabeza y volteó la cabeza hacia el pozo.

-Hay que reunirnos con los demás


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaa**_

 _ **Feliz año nuevo atrasado a todos. Perdón por tardar, pero tuve que borrar el capítulo porque una de ustedes me hizo darme cuenta de que la historia que estaba contando era diferente a lo que se había planteado en el resumen (Gracias por eso, por cierto)**_

 _ **Así que acá está, un nuevo y mejorado capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Si les gustó, no dejen de dejar sus reviews y esperen con paciencia el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **bye!**_

-Aguarda un segundo,¿Dices que Pitch sigue vivo?¿Cuantas veces hay que derrotarlo para que se rinda?- Exclamó Conejo frustrado por la situación. Luego de haber salido con vida del escondite, Jack y Tooth habían ido rapidamente hacia el Polo Norte para reunir a los guardianes que faltaban y contarles lo que ocurría.

\- No lo sé,pero hay que hacerlo ahora antes de que su poder siga incrementándose-Dijo Norte, mientras observaba su gran globo terraqueo con las millones de lucecitas en él- Parece que los niños están bien.

Jack tenía un mal presentimiento. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora que lo recordaba, las pesadillas en forma de caballos se veían mucho más grandes que la vez anterior y tenían algo que los hacía mucho más aterradores que antes. Sintió que alguien estrechaba su mano con la suya y cuando volteó a ver no se sorprendió de encontrar a Tooth sonriendole. Le devolvió la sonrisa- Jack,Tooth- Norte les llamó la atención- ¿Que es lo que dijo Pitch?

-No dijo mucho, solo que estaba planeando algo grande que nos involucraba - Respondió Tooth.

-Pero también…-Jack habló pero se calló al instante.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Conejo. Tooth miró curiosa a Jack, Pitch no había aportado muchos detalles más sobre lo que planeaba hacer, así que la confundió.

-Bueno...te llamó "Toothiana" ¿No?- Dijo él, dirigiendose a Tooth, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida.

-Uh si, así era como me llamaba en la Era Oscura-Dijo ella con las mejillas un poco rojas y tocándose la cabeza con timides, pero siempre con su radiante sonrisa.

Jack la miró con gracia y curvó sus labios a una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?¿Y por qué dejaste de llamarte así?-Preguntó él.

-Me gusta su abreviatura , además "Tooth" me queda mejor ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Tooth moviendo las manos nerviosa,lo que no hizo más que hacer reír a Jack por su reacción adorable.

-Oigan, ya, estamos en una situación aquí ¿saben?-Exclamó conejo, lo que hizo que Tooth apartara la mirada de Jack y con esfuerzo recobrara la compostura,aclarandose la garganta, o al menos exteriormente. En su interior se estaba derritiendo poco a poco y no podía apartar la perfecta sonrisa del peliblanco de su cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor es asegurarnos de que los niños se encuentren bien. Puede que el globo nos muestre una cosa,pero Pitch no necesita más que segundos para convertir un sueño en una pesadilla. Vamos a dividirnos y buscarlo, a él y a sus pesadillas-Dijo Norte. Sandman dibujó un signo de exclamación y a continuación comenzó a dibujar diversas figuras en su cabeza- ¡Meme,detente! ¡No te estoy entendiendo nada!

-Un segundo-Dijo Jack- ¿Como sabremos si uno lo encontró? ¿O si alguien está en peligro?

-Tengo suficiente de mis bolas de cristal para que nos comuniquemos los cinco-

Dijo Norte- Intenten no romperlo, los yetis ya rompieron dos, ¡Gracias Phill!-Exclamó al yeti que estaba del otro lado del taller, pero que había escuchado su sarcástico agradecimiento y había soltado con frustración un montón de palabras que ninguno de los guardianes pudo entender.

-Bien,cada uno diríjase a un continente y comience a buscar.

Tooth asintio y, sin la compañía que hubiera deseado de cuatro de sus haditas, comenzó a volar hacia Asia. Escuchó que algo la seguía y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el guardian de la diversión.

-¡Jack! ¿Que haces?

-Voy hacia Asia a buscar a Pitch ¿Tu que haces?- Preguntó él con diversión.

-No,yo voy hacia Asia.

-Genial,entonces podemos buscar juntos ¿No?

-No-Rió ella-Porque habrá un continente sin revisar.

-Podemos revisar Oceanía también juntos, ¿Nos vamos?- Jack jugaba con su báculo,pasándola de una mano a otro,mientras levitaba alrededor de Tooth. Ella no hacía más que sonreir. Le hacia gracia su actitud y no podía decir que no le agradaba como la trataba. Así que aceptó estar acompañada por él mientras revisaban todo los alrededores.

No habían parado de hablar, se contaron todo lo que había sucedido durante todos esos meses sin haberse visto más que un vistazo de paso, y más.

-Así que Toothiana eh-Dijo él. El amanecer estaba próximo y ya habían recorrido todo Asia sin encontrar ningún rastro de Pitch o de sus pesadillas. Estaban levitando, por un bosque que, estando en épocas de invierno, se encontraba cubierto de nieve.

-Si bueno,eran otros tiempos Jack y como te dije…

-Me gusta "Tooth", creo que te queda mucho mejor que Toothiana. Ese nombre te hace ver ruda y sinceramente Tooth, eres la persona más cariñosa que he conocido en mi vida- Las mejillas de la guardiana de los recuerdos se volvieron totalmente rojas y Jack no dejó de sonreír por eso.

-Gracias... En la Era Oscura,creo que era necesario que te vieran de esa manera...ruda. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para todos,pero cuando se había acabado,decidí abreviar el nombre- Jack la observó y notó un tono nostalgico en sus ojos. No le gustaba ver eso en una persona como Tooth, no le quedaba bien.

-¿Carrera hasta Oceanía?-Preguntó divertido.

-Hmmmm, ¡De acuerdo!- Tooth se impulsó apoyando sus pies en el tronco de un árbol para tomar distancia, además logró que gran cantidad de nieve que reposaba en una de las ramas cayera sobre Jack, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!- Gritó él y no tardó en volar rápidamente hasta ella. Escuchó su risa y como sus alas se movía aún más rápido, ampliando la distancia entre ellos otra vez.

-¡Te estas quedando atras, Guardian de la diversión !-Gritó ella,pero mirando hacia su costado lo vio seguirle el paso y rebasarla con facilidad.

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo él volteando a verla, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para volar más rápido, no pudo frenar a tiempo cuando vio el árbol frente a él. Escuchó a Tooth pasar junto a él con rapidez y luego su risa. Jack se quitó la nieve del rostro y la siguió con rapidez-Te voy a ganar, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Porque tengo a Viento de mi lado- Sin hacerse esperar, una gran ráfaga helada, arrastró a Tooth tirandola contra la nieve blanca. La risa de Jack no tardó en aparecer,pero ya no siguió avanzando. La carrera ya había terminado y había ganado él. Vio a Tooth salir de la nieve y sacudirse lo que faltaba en sus plumas,como un perro secándose el agua.

-Eso es trampa Jack…

-¿Que dices? No es hacer trampa, solo recibí la ayuda de un buen amigo.

-Si, a eso se le llama trampa-Tooth se cruzó de brazo y se volteó, fingiendo estar ofendida. Jack se acercó lentamente a ella y supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella. Tampoco sabía bien que iba a decirle,porque tampoco sabía exactamente que es lo que sentía por ella.

Solo sabía que cuando la veía no podía evitar sonreir, era por ella que lo hacía, que no varias las veces que volteaba la cabeza buscando

-Tooth…¿Sabes? Yo…

-¡Chicos! -Jack fue interrumpido por el llamado de Conejo ,desde la bola de nieve de Norte- Hay problemas


	3. Chapter 3

Los dos guardianes no tardaron en salir volando hacia donde se encontraba conejo. Según él había sido interceptado por muchas pesadillas y cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba totalmente rodeado.

-¿Donde se encuentra Conejo?-Preguntó Jack mientras volaba detrás de Tooth ya que no sabía a que dirección estaban yendo.

-Europa,dijo que había cientos de ellos-Respondió alarmada,miraba sobre su hombro de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Jack le siguiera.

-¿No te parece extraño? No aparece ninguno y de pronto se encuentran todos en un mismo lugar. Es como si estuviera…

-Planeado,si, hay que apresurarnos-Tooth agitó sus alas más deprisa y rebasó a Jack,quien no tardó en seguirle el paso segundos después-Sobre lo que ibas a decir…

-No creo que sea buen momento,Tooth-La interrumpió él,ya a su lado.

-Lo sé pero…-Un borrón oscuro apareció frente a ellos,seguido de un golpe brusco que la interrumpió y fue tanta su fuerza que la tiró contra uno de los árboles.

-¡Tooth!-Gritó Jack,pero no pudo ir hacia ella porque otro borrón oscuro se acercaba con rapidez hacia él ,cosa que casi no esquiva. Miró hacia su alrededor,cada vez más y más pesadillas comenzaban a rodearlos. ¿Por qué de repente habían aparecido tantos,todos a la misma vez?

Fue hacia Tooth,quien se tomaba la cabeza,la levantó con cuidado y la inspeccionó.

-¿Estás bien?¿Podrás pelear?-Preguntó luego,lo que recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de ella. Se dío la vuelta hacia los cientos de pesadillas y juntó a Tooth comenzaron a golpear varias de esas cosas, pero era como si se multiplicaran. Jack tomó la bola de nieve de cristal para llamar a los demás, mientras seguía congelando unas cuantas pesadillas.

- _¡Jack!¿Donde están? ¿Que está sucediendo?_ -Preguntó alarmado Norte cuando lo vio. Atrás de él pudo ver a Sandman y a Conejo también, pero no veía ninguna pesadilla.

-Estamos rodeados,son demasiados y aunque peleemos siguen apareciendo más-Respondió él- Los necesitamos.

- _De pronto todas las pesadillas se habían ido,creo que se fueron hacia ustedes-_ Respondió Conejo- _Iremos allá enseguida,resistan ._

-Eso es mucho pedir considerando la situación-Contestó el guardián y se apresuró a congelar unas cuantas pesadillas.

Tooth giró sobre su eje con mucha rapidez e impactó contra varios de esos caballos oscuros.

Pero era inútil se seguían multiplicando como malditas cucarachas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea Jack? Porque sinceramente ya estoy comenzando a marearme de tantos giros que hice.

\- Ah, a ver…-Su idea no le parecía que funcionaría a decir verdad,pero en circunstancias como esas era mejor arriesgarse que no hacer nada.

Tomó su báculo y golpeó el suelo con el borde de esta,haciendo que el hielo se esparciera hacia todo alrededor y destruyera la gran mayoría de esas pesadillas. Jack vio como Tooth había levantado los pies del suelo a tiempo antes de que el hielo la arrastrara a ella y él pudo notar el gran puchero que le había puesto por no haberle avisado. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Ahora en batalla solo quedaban cinco pesadillas,pero las ideas de ambos se habían acabado. Tooth finalmente se había mareada y Jack supo que el truco que había hecho no funcionaría una segunda vez. No si Pitch había hecho a esas pesadillas con cerebro.

De pronto,ambos guardianes,vieron como el boomerang de Conejo atravesaba dos de las cinco pesadillas. Segundos después,como Sandman convertía a otra dos pesadillas en sueños y como la última pesadilla que quedaba había intentado escapar y las espadas de Norte lo habían impedido. Los tres habían llegado justo a tiempo...bueno,tal vez un poco atrasados.

-¡Chicos!-Una tambaleante Tooth voló hacia los tres guardianes que habían llegado y se apoyó en el brazo de Norte.

-¿Estás bien Tooth?-Preguntó Conejo.

-Si,solo un poco mareada por tanto giros y la cabeza está por explotarme,pero con descanso seguro que se arreglara-Norte se giró hacia Jack y le preguntó:-

-¿Que sucedió Jack?

-No lo sé,de pronto cuando estábamos yendo hacia donde ustedes estaban algo atacó a Tooth y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos totalmente rodeados por las pesadillas. Eran muchas.

-Pero no parecían estar buscando niños-Prosiguió Conejo,que desde su punto de vista también había tenido que enfrentarse a varios de ellos- Parecía que su único objetivo era atacarnos a nosotros.

-Oh pero ese era el objetivo,guardianes-De pronto se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Pitch y los cinco se tensaron al escucharlo. Los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate y los cinco aguardaban pacientemente a que apareciera- Pensé que habían quedado claro,¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente claro?-Pitch apareció justo a uno de los costados. Tooth fue la primera en verlo,ya que ella era la que se encontraba más cerca- Todo lo que quiero es destruirlos...a algunos más que otros-Dirigió su mirada hacia Jack, pero luego detuvo su mirada en Tooth.

-¿Si? Pues creo que no te ha salido muy bien que digamos-Dijo Conejo.

-¿Eso creen?Ustedes están aquí ¿no es cierto?-Pitch desapareció y apareció en otra parte-¿Quién está cuidando a los niños?- Jack agrandó los ojos, tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que todo era una trampa. Al girar la cabeza hacia Tooth, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba para nada conmocionada, a diferencia de los cuatro. Aunque si se la notaba excesivamente agotada y como que hacía un sobreesfuerzo para no caerse. El golpe debió de ser más duro de lo que pareció, o de lo que ella hizo creer.

-¿No estás preocupada Tooth?-Preguntó burlón Pitch.

-No necesito preocuparme,se que mis haditas estan ocupándose de todo-Escuchó la risa maliciosa de Pitch y algo en su cabeza se disparó, una pequeña alarma interna.

-¿Eso crees?-Preguntó nuevamente burlón-No quiero decepcionarte Toothiana,pero creo que todas dejaron abruptamente su puesto de trabajo, no es que yo tenga algo que ver…-Y ahora si,el rostro seguro de Tooth se había transformado en total angustia e ira, y sin que nadie lo esperara,salió disparada hacía Pitch con la intención de golpearlo. Pero cuando ya estaba a escasos metros de estrellar su puño contra su burlón rostro,este desapareció. Y no volvió a desaparecer.

-Se ha ido…

Tooth ahora si estaba conmocionada, no podía permitir nuevamente que se llevasen a todas sus haditas, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Tenemos que ir a ver como están los niños,vamos al Polo rápido-Exclamó Norte para luego buscar entre sus anchas ropas la bola de nieve y tirarla hasta que el portal apareciera.

-Vayan ustedes,tengo que ir al Palacio dental para ver a mis haditas-Tooth se incorporó y procurando no caerse de repente se alzó sobre el suelo.

-No estarás pensando en ir tu sola ¿O si? Podría ser una trampa-Exclamó Jack.

-Esto fue una trampa,Jack. Las haditas son todas partes de mi,no voy a dejar que se las lleve otra vez.

-Bien,entonces voy contigo-Dijo entonces-Cuando hayamos terminado volveremos al Polo con ustedes-Tooth lo observó sorprendida,la verdad ella no esperaba que Jack se dispusiera a acompañarla porque estaba preocupado. Eso la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

-Bien, no se tarden. Si tienen problemas avísennos y nosotros iremos enseguida-Dijo Conejo, antes de meterse en el portal. Esta vez no quiso tomar sus túneles, tal vez era mejor estar todos juntos.

Antes de que Norte entrará al portal,se giró hacia los otros dos guardianes y les dijo:-

-Cuídense ¿Si?-Los dos guardianes asintieron y sin más, Norte atravesó el portal.

Jack se giró hacia Tooth y le extendió una mano.

-Entonces,¿Vamos?

 _ **Perdón por tardar,¿Me regalan un review?**_


End file.
